In my wonderland
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: J'en avais marre, pourquoi devais-je choisir une des prétendantes que la vieille Hokage a choisi pour moi. Si seulement, je pouvais vivre comme je voulais. Dans un monde, où Sasuke n'était pas parti, SasuNaru.


**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: SasuNaru**

**Note de l'auteur: Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël! Je m'excuse d'avance des mots oubliés s'il en a. Pour la prévision de Lune, je ne sais pas du tout si je vais finalement tenir mon délai... Pour cette fic, je me suis inspiré d'Alice aux pays des merveilles dans le monde de Naruto^^. J'espère que vous aimerez^^.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**In my wonderland**_

Encore un échec, combien de fois avais-je tenté de ramener Sasuke à Konoha? Je l'ignorai tellement le nombre était impressionnant. Désormais j'avais dix-huit. Où était passé mes seize ans? J'étais devenu le héro de Konoha suite à la mort de Pain. L'homme masqué continuait de se cacher, vivant dans l'ombre attendant le moment opportun pour attaquer.

Le village était calme, les travaux étaient finis. Konoha avait un nouveau souffle de vie. Même la reconstruction après le combat d'Orochimaru n'était pas aussi bien que celle-ci.

Je regardai la magnifique statue de mon père, Minato Namikaze, le quatrième Hokage. J'espérai vraiment que je ne le décevais pas mais ses paroles me revinrent en tête et je savais désormais que j'étais aimé. Malgré les récents événements, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais la vieille Tsunade était effrayée. Après tout, j'étais le seul de notre génération de ninja à n'avoir personne. Alors elle avait décidé de remédier à ce problème quelque peu embêtant selon elle.

Donc depuis maintenant un mois, Tsunade cherchait une personne pour me convenir, annonçant des rendez-vous dont j'étais obligé d'aller. J'étais venu ici pour me reposer de tout ça. J'en avais assez de tout cela, je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Sakura qui était désormais en couple avec Sai, avait d'ailleurs abandonné l'idée de me trouver "la femme parfaite". Mon esprit était trop obnubilé par Sasuke pour que je puisse penser à autre chose.

Je regardai les nuages d'un œil plutôt fatigué. J'avais toujours rêvé d'un autre monde, un monde où tout le monde me comprendrait. Où chacun pouvait rester libre de choisir ce qu'il veut. Un monde plutôt étonnant où Sasuke ne serait pas parti en quête de puissance. J'imaginai un monde qui sortait tout droit de mes rêves les plus fous. Peut-être c'était pour cela que je ne pouvais être avec personne. J'étais fou. Fou de penser que Sasuke reviendrait, fou de penser qu'un tel monde existait.

Je soupirai une énième fois alors que j'entendais un bruit bien distinctif. C'était sans doute la vieille qui hurlait car je n'étais pas allé à son rendez-vous. Elle avait comme toujours invité une fille à venir à Ichiraku pour me forcer à aller la voir.

Au début, cela m'amuser de parler de tout et de rien avec l'une d'entre elles. Mais en réalité, elles étaient fourbes ne rêvant d'être avec moi juste parce que j'avais réussi à me faire un nom. J'avais appris que dans mon dos, elles me crachaient dessus car j'étais encore pour elles que Naruto Uzumaki, le détenteur du terrible Kyubi alias Kurama pour moi. C'était Sakura qui m'en avait informé alors qu'elles faisaient un tour à l'hôpital pour une soit disant intoxication alimentaire suite aux ramens qu'elles avaient ingurgités.

Ces filles pensaient déjà refaire mon alimentation, ma façon de vivre comme si j'étais qu'un simple jouet qu'elles manipuleront à leur guise. Celle d'aujourd'hui, j'étais allé à Ichiraku incognito, entre autre en Henge, et je me suis assis non loin de la fille. Lorsque je l'avais vu, je ne ressentais que du dégoût. Elle était pire que Sakura lors de ses moments "je suis folle de Sasuke Uchiha". Je pouvais presque voir le rose dégoulinant entouré ses yeux d'un marron chocolat. Ses grosses pommettes joufflues montraient des petites traces de rougeur signe que c'était une de mes fans. Elle gigotait sur sa chaise impatiente de me voir sous ma forme d'homme rentrait dans le restaurant.

Je commandais des ramens aux miso auprès du chef, lui demandant de ne dire à personne qu'il m'a vu dans son restaurant. Le propriétaire monsieur Teuchi me devait bien cela, j'étais son client régulier favori. Dès que ma commande arriva, je me mis à l'attaquer délicatement car j'étais une fille et les filles se devaient de se tenir droit à table et non manger comme un cochon comme je le faisais souvent.

Je pouvais mieux observer la jeune fille. A première vue, elle était légèrement plus jeune que moi, ses cheveux couleur caramel étaient retenus par un chignon haut. Sa peau semblait douce et bien découverte montrant sa poitrine généreuse. Seulement, elle n'était pas trop proportionnée. Ses épaules étaient larges et carrées avec des bras épais. La jeune demoiselle n'était d'ailleurs pas bien maigre au contraire et sa robe rouge tentait de cacher ses formes mais en vain.

L'adolescente ne me plaisait pas du tout, d'ailleurs aucune des autres concurrentes ne m'avait attiré. Je commençai surtout à comprendre le caractère plutôt froid et hautain de Sasuke lorsqu'il était en présence d'une fille. Sasuke, ce nom que je n'arrivai pas à oublier. Sasuke, la seule personne qui accapare mes pensées à longueur de journée.

Il ne se passait pas une minute sans que je pense à lui, me demandant s'il allait bien, comment se passait sa vie d'hors la loi? S'il pensait à moi? Un peu? Beaucoup? Pas du tout?

Toutes ses questions mais je savais que je n'aurais aucune réponse. Je ne pouvais pas avoir une quelconque relation un tant soit peu stable si je n'arrivais pas à calmer mes pensées. J'en avais marre de cette situation et Tsunade m'avait formellement interdit de quitter Konoha surtout pour retrouver Sasuke. Mais c'était comme si on demandait à Kiba de se promener sans Akamaru, demander à Hinata de ne plus rougir en me voyant ou encore demander à Shino de tuer des insectes. Pour moi, c'était pareil, je ne pouvais m'imaginer arrêter de courir après Sasuke.

Je quittai le rocher de mon père pour le coeur de Konoha. J'étais sur que désormais la vieille Hokage en avait assez de mon comportement immature. Elle avait invité chaque femme pour me les présenter. Ne pouvait-elle pas me laisser tranquille? Si mes parents voyaient cela ils s'en retourneraient dans leurs tombes. Enfin ma mère, je n'en savais rien vu le caractère un peu explosif de cette dernière.

Ma mère se nommait Kushina Uzumaki, elle était originaire d'un pays aujourd'hui disparu, Uzushio. Je l'avais rencontré quand je m'étais familiarisé avec Kurama. J'étais tellement heureux de voir ma mère que je n'avais pu réprimer ma joie et mon bonheur. Je savais désormais que mes parents m'aimaient.

Malheureusement, ils n'étaient plus là pour m'aider, me sauver de la drôle de lubie de Tsunade. J'étais sur que depuis le ciel, Jiraya devait bien rire de la situation de son élève favori. La vieille avait décoré Konoha de telle sorte à ce que la future fête soit inoubliable.

Soudain, je vis un chien courir après un petit papillon. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant la couleur vermeille de l'insecte. Ce dernier semblait me regarder avant de s'envoler plus haut dans le ciel.

- Naruto! s'exclama une voix.

Je me retournai pour voir mon amie et sœur de coeur, Sakura Haruno. Cette dernière était vraiment belle dans sa jolie robe de soie blanche. Ses cheveux roses étaient attachés en chignon alors qu'elle portait des petites boucles d'oreille pendantes en or. A ses côtés se tenait fièrement Sai avec un magnifique costume se mariant à ravir avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux bruns comme Sasuke mais si je devais le comparer à ce dernier, l'Uchiha gagnerait facilement.

- Tsunade-sama veut que tu fasses ton choix aujourd'hui, dit-elle d'une voix qui montrait sa tristesse, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle refuse de voir que tu n'as besoin de personne pour vivre ta vie.

- Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, je ne choisis aucune de ces filles. Tu peux être tranquille sur ce point. Je préfère mourir que d'être avec l'une d'entre elles.

- Je suis ravie de l'entendre. Désolé, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire. On se voit plus tard, sourit-elle.

J'hochai la tête alors qu'elle repartait avec Sai. C'était la seule qui me comprenait dans ce terrible malheur, qui était de trouver une personne parfaite pour moi? En effet, mes "prétendantes" allaient voir en général une personne, Sakura. Pourquoi? C'était souvent des menaces de mort si elle s'approchait trop de moi ou dans le meilleur des cas des conseils pour pouvoir me séduire étant donné que mon amie était mon premier amour. Un amour bien enfantin maintenant avec le recul des années.

Soudain, j'entendis quelque chose dans la rue près de moi et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un lapin marchant sur ses deux pattes arrière. Je décidai de courir à sa poursuite et plus je le suivais et plus je m'éloignais de Konoha. Comment un lapin pouvait-il être sur deux pattes et courir au lieu de sauter ou bondir.

Il s'enfonça dans le trou d'un arbre et curieux de regarder à l'intérieur mais c'était sombre voir même obscur. Je fronçais les sourcils, appelant le lapin mais je ne reçus que l'écho de ma voix. Je posai un pied près du trou mais je glissai rentrant dans un long tunnel avant que tout ne devienne sombre.

Des images défilèrent autour de moi. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant mes souvenirs de Sasuke et de moi. Une image représentait le jour de mon premier baiser échanger avec le garçon. Ce dernier avait de magnifiques cheveux couleur corbeau, le représentant bien. Ses mèches se redressaient élégamment derrière sa tête. Sa peau aussi pâle que la Lune contrastait avec ses yeux noirs tellement qu'on pouvait difficilement discerner ses pupilles.

J'en vis une autre qui me fit rougir. C'était le jour de nos retrouvailles après deux ans de séparation. Ma troisième tentative pour le ramener à Konoha. Ma première refit surface devant moi où je me voyais avec le manteau de Kurama et Rasengan à la main pour stopper Sasuke qui était sous la forme ultime de la marque maudite et avec un Chidori également présent dans sa main.

Je remarquai que tout ce que je voyais n'était que des souvenirs de Sasuke et de moi. Pourquoi?

Je touchai enfin le sol et je me trouvais dans une petite pièce richement décorée par une table en verre avec des pieds en noir très sombre. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant une porte avec mon prénom. Je m'avançais vers elle mais je fus surpris en remarquant qu'elle était plutôt petite.

- Comment faire pour rentrer? Murmurai-je

- Pourquoi ne pas essayer la bouteille? dit une voix qui me fit sursauter.

La poignée de porte avait prit vie. Je regardai sur la table pour remarquer qu'effectivement il y avait une bouteille. Je la pris et je pus lire "buvez-moi". Je fronçai les sourcils me demandant si ce n'était pas toxique et que si je consommai une telle boisson, je ne risquai pas de mourir sous le coup.

Je remarquai à côté de ma porte le prénom de Sasuke et la porte était un peu plus grande. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Je décidai de regarder par curiosité ce qui avait derrière la porte. En l'ouvrant, j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant plusieurs Sasuke différent. Chacun me regardait avec une drôle de lueur tantôt de le joie tantôt de la haine. Etait-ce vraiment la pensée profonde de Sasuke quand il me voit? L'un d'eux vint vers moi.

- Naruto, ça fait un moment que je t'attends, dit-il vêtu de la cape de l'Akatsuki.

Je reculai fermant la porte violemment. Je compris que c'était une erreur de se laisser aller par sa curiosité. Je pris la bouteille pour l'apporter à mes lèvres. Le liquide descendait lentement dans ma gorge. J'étais surpris du goût de la boisson qui n'était pas si désagréable. Je sursautai en voyant la table plutôt grande. Mes vêtements de ninja ainsi que mon blason frontal noir étaient largement plus grand que moi. J'avais rétrécis.

Je sortis de ma pile de linge pour me voir vêtu d'un kimono en soie orange, une ceinture rouge entourée ma taille désormais frêle. Je me dandinais alors que je voyais un symbole dans mon dos, celui de Kurama. Je sentais quelque chose dans mes cheveux dorés et je portai mes mains à mon cure chevelu pour sentir des oreilles. Je pouvais même apercevoir une petite queue dépassait mon kimono.

- Vous êtes bien Naruto Uzumaki, bienvenu chez vous, sourit le bouton de porte. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte avec mon prénom et j'entrai.

J'écarquillai les yeux, j'étais dans un nouveau monde. Un monde qui me semblait pourtant bien familier. La verdure avait une grande place ici, les fleurs n'étaient pas bien grandes contrairement aux arbres qui pouvaient presque toucher le ciel brumeux. J'avançai sur un chemin de pierre et je me rendis compte que j'étais pied nu. Le froid de la roche me faisait découvrir de nouvelle sensation, me faisant prendre conscience que peut-être je ne rêvai pas.

Les papillons s'inclinèrent devant mon passage. Je me demandai depuis quand un papillon s'inclinait devant un inconnu.

J'étais époustouflé par la beauté de ce monde. Toutes les créatures semblaient m'aimer pour moi et non pour ce que j'étais. J'avançai alors qu'un chemin était déjà tracé.

Soudain, je fus stoppé par deux visages familiers. Je reconnus Shikamaru et Choji, ces derniers étaient habillés étrangement. Le premier avait son habituelle queue de cheval haute formant une sorte d'ananas sur sa tête. Il était tout habillé de noir et non de sa tenue de Chunin qui consistait un simple blouson vert avec dans son dos le sigle d'Uzushio. Quant à Choji, ce dernier avait ses longs cheveux châtains tirant vers le roux attachés en queue de cheval, il était également vêtu de noir mais je pus voir une chose un éventail qui me semblait plutôt familier.

- Messire Naruto, quelle joie de vous revoir, nous avons cru que vous seriez attrapé par le sorcier noir, dit Shikamaru en s'inclinant.

- Le sorcier noir? M'étonnai-je

- Nous devons retourner auprès du prince pour l'informer que vous êtes toujours en vie, intervint Choji n'écoutant nullement ma question.

Les deux garçons prirent mon bras pour me tirer mais je me dégageai rapidement de leur étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Qui est ce sorcier noir et ce prince dont vous parlez? Et toi Shikamaru, où est passé ton uniforme de Chunin? Pourquoi vous me vouvoyez d'un coup? M'exclamai-je m'embrouillant lentement mes pensées ainsi que mes paroles

- Mais messire Naruto, nous devons vous vouvoyer cela fait des années qu'on le fait, vous êtes en quelque sorte une célébrité ici. Vous êtes le fiancé de notre prince, répondit Choji avec une teinte de surprise dans sa voix

- Et vous les connaissez tous les deux, le sorcier noir est celui qui veut empêcher un tel événement. Car cela pourrait renforcer le royaume de Konoha.

Je nageai en plein délire, j'étais parti pour échapper à ses prétendantes en chaleur et me voilà fiancé avec un inconnu. Dans quel endroit étais-je tombé?

- Suivez-nous, nous devons nous rendre le plus rapidement possible au coeur de la forêt avant que le sorcier noir ne vous trouve, chuchota Shikamaru me prenant la main, les bois ne sont plus trop sur depuis quelque temps. Surtout avec la prise de pouvoir du sorcier noir. Il voit tout! Dans le sanctuaire de la forêt nous serons en sécurité.

Je les suivis contraint et forcer. Des bruits de pas retentirent et je vis mes deux accompagnateurs accélérer le pas avant de se mettre à courir.

- Ils nous ont retrouvés! Courez messire Naruto! s'exclama Choji me forçant à partir devant.

J'entendis des grognements et je ne pus qu'adhérer à leur demande. Je me mis à courir et je dépassai Shikamaru et Choji qui m'ordonnaient de fuir. Une fois loin, je me retournai pour voir un monstre me poursuivre. Ce dernier avait plein de poil gris tacheté de noir. Ses crocs étaient visibles et ni une ni deux, je me remis à courir. Je n'avais pas d'arme sur moi et je n'arrivai pas à canaliser mon chakra. Sans doute à cause de ma petite taille. Je ne voulais pas mourir ici et encore moins bêtement.

Soudain, je vis devant moi un énorme oiseau qui raclait le sol de ses griffes. Je sautai sur le côté alors que le volatile prit mon poursuivant en otage.

- Au secours! S'exclamèrent des voix et je vis dans le ciel Shikamaru et Choji attrapés par l'un des énormes oiseaux à plume rouge.

Je décidai de les poursuivre mais quelque chose me retint et je vis une petite fée. J'écarquillai les yeux en reconnaissant Sakura.

- Messire Naruto n'y allait pas, vous vous ferez attraper par le sorcier noir! S'exclama-t-elle de sa voix forte.

- Sakura? M'étonnai-je

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive messire Naruto, vous semblez totalement perdu, dit-elle, êtes-vous vraiment Naruto Uzumaki?

- Bien sur que je le suis, répliquai-je fortement, je sais quand même comment je m'appelle dans ce monde de fou

- Un monde de fou? S'étonna Sakura, en effet, on n'a pas tous toute notre tête mais nous savons une chose nous devons vous conduire au prince.

- Jamais, je me marierai! Criai-je, arrêtez de tous de forcer! J'en ai assez de tout cela! J'ai mon but dans ma vie, ramenez mon ami à Konoha par la peau du cul s'il le faut mais je le ramènerai! Alors arrêtez avec votre histoire de petite amie ou autre. Je ne rencontrerai en aucun cas "votre prince". Et maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller sauver Shikamaru et Choji.

Je partis laissant Sakura toute seule. C'était toujours la même chose, je pensais qu'elle était de mon côté mais finalement elle ressemblait à tout le monde. Je m'engouffrai dans une forêt sombre. Je ne savais pas du tout par où aller. C'était frustrant.

-_ Regardez qui voilà! Un messire Naruto s'est perdu dans les bois de la confusion. Une chance qu'il soit tombé sur moi_, dit une voix dans la pénombre.

J'écarquillai les yeux regardant de partout autour de moi, cherchant d'où provenait la voix. Soudain, je vis une personne dans un arbre. Je fus surpris de voir une autre de mes connaissances, Itachi Uchiha le frère aîné de Sasuke. Ce dernier n'avait pas beaucoup changé ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés par un élastique blanc. Ses yeux sombres étaient surlignés par des cernes bien distincts sur son visage. Sa peau aussi pâle que celle de Sasuke semblait l'un des facteurs de l'hérédité Uchiha. J'étais étonné en voyant des oreilles et une queue de chat. Je rougis encore plus en voyant la tenue d'Itachi composée essentiellement de cuir.

L'hybride descendit de son perchoir pour venir vers moi, levant mon menton.

- Le prince a vraiment beaucoup de goût, si vous n'étiez pas fiancé à lui je vous aurais bien dévoré, ronronna Itachi

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas homo et les hommes chats ne sont pas vraiment ce que j'aime le plus, répliquai-je

- Menteur, répliqua-t-il disparaissant de devant mes yeux.

Je sentis un souffle chaud sur ma nuque, m'informant qu'il était derrière moi.

- Regardez, votre corps réagit, dit Itachi d'une voix sensuelle qui me fit frissonner.

Je regardai un peu plus bas et je remarquai un début d'érection. J'écarquillai les yeux c'était impossible, je n'aimais pas les hommes. Les femmes ne m'intéressaient peut-être plus mais ce n'était pas une raison pour changer de bord. Je rougis en voyant Itachi défaire la ceinture de mon kimono. Je m'éloignai vivement de lui heurtant par mégarde un arbre.

- Du calme petit renard, je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Après tout, vous appartenez au prince, sourit-il.

- Je n'appartiens à personne et encore moins à votre prince, répliquai-je

- Il sera tellement déçu en voyant comme vous êtes devenu farouche. Bon, nous devons tout de même nous rendre chez la buveuse folle et le maître ermite, dit Itachi allant rapidement vers moi.

- Non, je dois aller sauver Shikamaru et Choji, rétorquai-je

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas changé. Sachez que là-bas c'est la mort qui vous attend. Je refuse que le prince soit triste par votre faute, il est sur le point d'accourir vers le château du sorcier noir uniquement pour vous. Nous avons du le raisonner et maintenant que vous êtes là tout s'arrangera.

- Mais...

- Pour vos amis, ne vous en faîtes pas on s'en occupera. Votre principal occupation et de retrouver le prince, dit Itachi

- Je ne veux pas le rencontrer, répliquai-je, tu ne m'obligeras pas non plus à me marier avec cet inconnu!

- Inconnu? S'étonna le chat

Ce dernier se mit à rire tellement qu'il se maintenait les côtes. Ce type se moquait de moi, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Je fronçai les sourcils décidé à laisser le chat fou rire tout seul. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas de l'avis de ce dernier qui revient immédiatement à la charge.

- Allons, ne vous vexez pas, sourit Itachi, venez, je vais vous conduire chez la buveuse folle. Elle pourra sans doute vous aider.

Je le suivis me disant que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix étant donné que le chat était très insistant sur le sujet. Grâce à lui, je pus enfin sortir de la forêt sombre. Mais autour de moi, je ne voyais que désolation et sécheresse. Le bois n'était plus vivant, il était défraichi et vide. Un pincement au coeur me prit tellement c'était affreux.

- C'est le contre sort du pouvoir du sorcier noir, dit Itachi, voilà ce qui arrivera si cet homme s'emparait de vous.

- Pourquoi moi?

- Vous possédez en vous une force qu'il recherche avidement.

Je portai ma main à mon ventre le caressant doucement.

- Kurama, soufflai-je, alors le sorcier noir est Madara!

Des applaudissements retentissent et je vois le chat m'applaudir.

- Bravo, je me demandai quand vous allez découvrir son identité et celle du prince, la connaissez-vous?

- Pourquoi toujours revenir à ce prince! M'exclamai-je, je dois arrêter Madara avant qu'il ne fasse du mal aux personnes que j'aime.

- Je ne peux rien pour vous dans ce cas, répliqua Itachi, continuons notre route.

- Non, je dois retrouver Madara, c'est lui qui a tué mes parents! Je ne peux fermer les yeux sur cet acte barbare!

- Messire Naruto, pensez-vous vraiment qu'en vous jetant dans la gueule du loup, vous aiderez quelqu'un? Vous nous êtes à tous précieux, tout le monde pleurera votre mort.

- Sauf Sasuke, répliquai-je recommençant à partir

Je savais qu'Itachi me suivait ne voulant surement pas me laisser seul en proie à une bêtise irréparable. Je regardai le ciel, ce dernier était sombre. Je ne voyais pas le soleil, tout était triste comme la forêt dans lequel j'avançai.

Soudain, je vis une petite pousse verte et j'allai vers elle. La petite plante était seule et sans ami comme moi avant. Des larmes me prirent tellement c'était affreux de faire une chose pareille. Je touchai la plante du bout de mes doigts, elle semblait heureuse comme si elle m'attendait.

- La vie reprend son cours normal, dit Itachi, j'étais venu hier et aucune pousse n'était présente. Vous ramenez la vie dans ces contrées sombres et oubliées.

- Emmenez-moi auprès du prince, demandai-je, je veux savoir pourquoi il n'a rien fait pour sauver ces arbres.

- Bien Messire Naruto, s'inclina le chat, pour cela, nous aurons besoin de l'aide de la buveuse folle. Nous y sommes presque. Commencez-vous à devenir Naruto?

Je le regardai étonnamment que voulait-il dire par "devenir Naruto". N'étais-je pas déjà moi? J'étais Naruto Uzumaki, le seul et l'unique.

Itachi était devant moi, semblant moins méfiant qu'auparavant. A moins qu'il l'était toujours en tout cas je ne savais pas vraiment. Une chose ne changera pas, Itachi était et sera toujours une armoire à glace. Nous arrivions dans une petite maison entièrement construite en bois. Ce dernier commençait déjà à s'user, la paille qui servait de toit partait en lambeau sur le sol.

"Encore le coup de Madara?" me demandai-je alors qu'Itachi m'ouvrit la porte d'entrée, me conseillant d'entrée sans poser de question.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'une seul pièce. La salle ne contenait qu'une table avec plusieurs boissons dessus. Je regardai Itachi l'implorant que ce n'était pas une farce malheureusement non. C'était bien la maison de la buveuse folle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais une petite idée sur son identité secret.

- Itachi, cela fait un moment, s'exclama une voix.

Je regardai en direction de la voix et je fus surpris de voir mon ancien maître Jiraya. Seulement ce dernier était différent. Ses longs cheveux gris étaient comme toujours attachés. Son visage faisait néanmoins plus jeune qu'à l'accoutumer. Jiraya me regarda avant de presque sauter sur moi.

- Messire Naruto, je suis ravi de vous revoir! s'écria mon ancien mentor, Tsunade c'est Messire Naruto!

Il semblerait que mes craintes soient en réalité fondées, la buveuse folle était réellement Tsunade. Cette dernière semblait affalée sur sa chaise tenant une bouteille de saké dans sa main. Elle apporta la boisson à ses lèvres ingurgitant tout le goulot. Quelque goutte s'échappait de sa bouche pour couler sur son menton. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé ses cheveux blonds platine étaient attachés en deux couettes distinctes. Ses yeux marron noisette étaient surlignés par des petites rougeurs présentes sur ses joues montrant qu'elle n'avait pas bu qu'une bouteille de saké.

Tsunade me regarda avec un sourire plutôt perturbant.

- Voilà le fameux fiancé du prince. J'ai toujours entendu des rumeurs sur Messire Naruto mais jamais je ne l'ai vu en vrai. Le prince a vraiment beaucoup de goût, dit-elle d'un ton plutôt amusé.

Tout le monde me connaissait mais personne ne m'a vu? C'était surprenant. Alors que je connaissais toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce.

Jiraya m'invita à m'assoir à table me proposant divers alcool que je refusai poliment. Itachi prit lui un verre de vin. Le mot "choqué" était un magnifique euphémisme quant à ce que je voyais. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'Itachi Uchiha buvait du vin ou encore ne serait-ce une boisson alcoolisée. Je le voyais plus thé ou café mais jamais vin. Il semblait plus raffiné comme Sasuke mais il semblerait que j'avais tord. "Ne jamais juger un livre sur sa couverture" comme dirait son mentor s'il était encore en vie.

Je regardai Jiraya me demandant d'ailleurs comment il pouvait être encore en vie. Tout comme Itachi maintenant que je m'en rendais compte. Ils étaient tous les deux supposés être mort. L'un de la main de son propre frère et l'autre de son ancien élève. Ce monde était vraiment étrange.

- Alors Messire Naruto, vous allez rejoindre le prince? demanda Jiraya me sortant de mes pensées.

- D'abord, j'avais une faveur à vous demander, dis-je.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Messire, répondit Tsunade

- J'aimerai que vous sauviez des amis à moi. Leurs noms sont Shikamaru et Choji. Ils ont été enlevés par un oiseau rouge.

Les deux personnes se redressèrent comme des piquets en entendant ma phrase, même Itachi semblait quelque peu surpris.

- Vous en êtes sur Messire Naruto? s'exclama Jiraya

- Oui, répondis-je, il y a un problème?

- Un gros, Messire, je pense que le sorcier noir est au courant de votre venu. Il a envoyé ses oiseaux vous attraper cela ne fait aucun doute. Le chemin pour se rendre chez le prince sera bien plus difficile que prévu. Messire, n'utilisez en aucun cas vos pouvoirs sinon Madara vous retrouvera en un instant, dit Tsunade d'une voix sérieuse et dénué d'alcool.

J'hochai la tête alors qu'un bruit survint à l'extérieur.

- Voilà les hommes de Madara. Faîtes lui boire quelque chose! s'écria Tsunade.

Itachi m'attrapa les deux bras alors que Jiraya enfonça la boisson alcoolisée dans ma bouche me forçant à avaler. Le goût était affreux et sans que je puisse faire quelque chose je me retrouvai dans une théière vide. J'étais nu dedans mon kimono était devenu trop grand pour moi. Je cachais mes parties intimes un maximum avec les vêtements. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui se passer à l'extérieur. Je n'entendais rien du tout, la seule chose que je savais c'était que j'étais en mouvement avec les remous occasionnels.

J'avais peur de là où on m'emmenait.

Soudain, le couvercle s'ouvrit et je vis Itachi.

- Excusez-moi Messire Naruto, je sais que ce n'est pas un moyen de transport convenable. Mais nous allons vous emmener chez le prince de cette façon, dit-il.

- Nous? M'étonnai-je

- En effet Messire, sourit une personne que je reconnus comme étant Neji. D'après ce que je pouvais voir il n'avait pas du tout changé.

- Attendez, je vais vous confectionner un meilleur vêtement, répliqua le frère Uchiha prenant ma couche de vêtement me laissant nu dans la théière.

Je ne pouvais pas me poser contre la paroi tellement elle était gelée. J'attendais que le chat finisse et il fit passer un kimono créé à partir de l'original. Je le mis rapidement et la ceinture arriva rapidement.

- C'est à votre convenance? demanda Itachi

- Oui merci, répondis-je

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Messire, Neji a sauvé Shikamaru et Choji. Ils sont dans le château du prince. Quant à nous, nous serons là-bas dans pas longtemps. Profitez-en pour vous reposer.

Le couvercle se referma et je m'assis sur le sol de la théière, ramenant mes genoux contre mon torse. J'avais le temps de méditer plus en extérieur la situation.

Madara, encore et toujours lui, en avait après moi. Enfin après Kurama. J'avais l'impression de vivre les contes que me lisaient le troisième, précisément celui d'Alice aux pays des merveilles. Mais je ne me souvenais pas de tous ces détails. Dans Alice, les seuls personnes qui veulent sa mort était la reine de coeur car elle l'avait insultée par la faute du Chat de Cheshire. La reine était d'ailleurs spécialisée dans le découpage de tête. Je déglutis à cette idée avant de secouer la tête. C'était impossible, il n'y avait pas de fée dans Alice et encore moins de buveuse folle.

La question qui me revenait souvent en tête était qui était ce fameux prince dont j'entends parler depuis mon arrivé. Tout le monde semble le vénéré comme une célébrité et pourquoi étais-je promis à lui? Me connaissait-il et est-ce que moi je le connaissais? Il y avait de forte chance. Toutes les personnes que j'avais vu, était de près ou de loin une personne proche à moi. Alors je devais connaître le prince mais qui cela pouvait être. Aucune personne de Konoha n'était assez belle pour être le "prince". Sakura était une fée, cela ne pouvait pas être Sai il était en couple avec cette dernière.

Je pouvais déjà éliminer les filles de toute façon, ils avaient bien dit "il" et je ne crois pas que le prince soit une princesse sinon pourquoi s'amuserait-il à dire à dire "prince" au lieu de "princesse".

Cela ne pouvait pas être Neji, je l'avais vu avec Itachi. Shikamaru et Choji étaient également à enlever de la liste. Lee? Gaara? Il n'était pas de Konoha. Shino? Je n'espère pas enfin pour mon bien. Kiba? Je me suicide si c'était lui le fameux prince. Kakashi-sensei? Gaï-sensei? Tout mais pas lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être Sasuke, il avait quitté le village et je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans ce monde. Même si à côté de ma porte il avait eu celle de Sasuke, je ne pense pas qu'il soit ici.

Malgré que j'aimerai vraiment. Je me souviendrai toujours de nos défis pour savoir qui était le meilleur entre Sasuke et moi. Il gagnait toujours mais je m'en fichais. Je savais qu'il pouvait me voir comme ça. Il m'avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois, tenté également de me tuer un nombre inébranlable de fois. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il détient le record.

Soudain, je sentis qu'on s'arrêtait et qu'on se baissait. On était arrivé à destination. Nous bougions de nouveau et je sentis la théière être posée sur ce que je pense être une table. Le couvercle fut retiré et une main vint vers moi. Je m'agrippai à cette dernière qui me remonta à la surface. J'étais légèrement surpris de la lumière des lieux.

- Donnez lui à manger! Ordonna une voix.

- Oui prince! s'exclama des personnes.

Soudain, je sentis qu'on m'enfonçait quelque chose dans ma bouche. Mes vêtements se firent plus petit et craquèrent mais avant que je finisse de nouveau nu des personnes m'entourèrent pour me mettre des vêtements. Un boxer noir et un kimono noir avec de nouveau le fameux éventail dans le dos.

- Vous pouvez disposer, dit de nouveau la voix d'une voix autoritaire.

Le moment de vérité avait sonné qui était ce fameux prince dont j'étais "fiancé". Je priais mentalement pour que ce ne soit ni Shino, ni Kiba mais le timbre de voix était différent.

Une main se mit devant moi comme pour m'aider à me redresser et me descendre de la table sur laquelle j'étais assis.

- Ravi de vous revoir Messire Naruto, dit la personne.

Mes yeux se réhabituèrent un peu à la lumière et j'écarquillai les yeux voyant le fameux prince.

- Ne soyez pas surpris, je vous prie, s'inclina la dernière personne que j'aurai pensé, Sasuke Uchiha.

- Sasuke? M'étonnai-je surtout en voyant ses oreilles de chat comme Itachi. Je comprenais désormais pourquoi il m'avait parlé de ça tantôt

- Je vois que vous vous souvenez de moi très cher Naruto, sourit-il prenant ma main pour l'embrasser doucement, je suis plus qu'heureux de vous voir ici. Quand j'ai appris que vous avez disparu j'ai cru devenir fou.

Je reculai jusqu'à taper la table c'était impossible, ce n'était pas Sasuke. Le Sasuke que je connaissais ne se serait pas inquiéter pour moi. Il m'aurait craché une insulte à la figure et non embrasser ma main. Il ne se serait pas agenouillé devant moi ou encore il ne m'aurait pas appelé "Messire Naruto" ou "très cher Naruto" ça aurait été "Dobe" ou "Usuratonkashi".

- Que vous arrive-t-il? demanda Sasuke, vous ai-je fais peur?

- Que se passe-t-il ici? Répliquai-je, tu n'es pas Sasuke! Qui es-tu?

- Je suis le Sasuke dont tu rêves depuis des années, répondit le prince, tout ce que tu vois ici n'est autre que la matérialisation du monde de tes rêves. Un monde où je suis près de toi et non à courir derrière la vengeance.

- Un monde où tes parents sont vivants, répliqua une autre voix et je vis mon père et ma mère ensemble. Mon père me ressemblait beaucoup les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux couleurs azurs. Quant à ma mère, elle avait de longs cheveux roux se mariant à ravir avec ses yeux bleus gris.

- Un monde où tu n'es pas obligé de grandir, ajouta Itachi

- Ce monde, tu l'as créé toi-même Naruto, dit mon père.

- Malheureusement, Madara l'a infiltré comme un virus, répliqua ma mère, il t'a même amené ici par l'intermédiaire d'un lapin.

- Je m'en souviens de ce lapin! M'exclamai-je

Le lapin qui marchait sur deux pattes au lieu de quatre. Le trou dans lequel j'étais tombé, les images de Sasuke et moi. Tout ceci était lié.

- Madara t'a amené ici car c'était beaucoup simple pour te retirer Kyubi, dit Sasuke, maintenant que vas-tu faire Naruto?

- Vous êtes entrains de me dire que tout ceci et un monde que j'ai créé moi-même mais comment?

- Les histoires de ton enfance, tu comparais chaque personne à une personne en particulier, répondit Itachi, tu m'as comparé au Chat de Cheshire

- Tu m'as comparé à ton prince charmant, dit Sasuke

- Tu voulais que nous soyons vivant, sourit ma mère en me montrant mon père et elle.

J'écarquillai les yeux tout ceci c'était moi qui l'avait créé. Je rougis me rappelant des mots de Sasuke, je l'avais comparé à un prince charmant. Je sentais mon coeur battre dans ma poitrine fortement tellement c'était étrange.

La nuit vint rapidement j'étais assis sur un banc en pierre regardant les habitants du château danser aux rythmes de la musique. Je me levai rentrant dans la danse. Je passai de bras en bras ne sachant qui était mon ou ma partenaire. Peut importer, c'était une fête en mon honneur, je me devais de m'amuser un peu. Le feu était gigantesque et les flammes donnaient un aspect chaleureux à l'événement.

Soudain la musique se stoppa et j'atterris dans les bras de Sasuke alias le prince charmant. Ce dernier se pencha capturant mes lèvres. J'avais vraiment l'impression de retoucher ses lèvres, je prolongeai ce baiser passant mes bras derrière sa tête. Je cherchai ses lèvres, les embrassant, les suçotant, les mordillant.

Sasuke m'emmena loin des festivités jusque dans un magnifique jardin éclairé par la lumière de la Lune. Les arbustes semblaient brillés à l'éclat de l'astre lunaire. Je m'avançai vers l'un d'eux et je vis des milliers de papillon aux ailes d'un bleu enchanteur. Elles s'illuminaient d'une couleur encore inconnu.

Je sentis quelqu'un enlacer ma taille, collant mon dos contre un torse musclé. Je souris sachant qu'il s'agit de Sasuke.

- Ce sont de magnifique papillon, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il

- Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beau. Quand je regarde ce monde, je n'aurai jamais cru que j'en étais son créateur, dis-je, tout semble un peu différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. A commencer par toi, je ne pensais pas que tu serais en quelque sorte mon prince charmant.

- Ce n'est pas ta tête qui décide de comment ce monde doit fonctionner, c'est ton coeur. Il sait plus de chose que ta tête, faut dire que c'était toujours ainsi, sourit Sasuke embrassant mon front.

Ces baisers, n'importe où ils me touchaient, je me sentais partir loin, même plus loin que je l'aurais cru.

Il me fit assoir sur un banc où je me logeai dans ses bras. Il était vraiment le prince charmant de mes rêves. Quelqu'un qui serait là pour moi, attentionné et toujours à mes côtés.

Je baissai la tête alors que je sentis la queue de Sasuke s'enrouler autour de la mienne. J'étais bien si seulement je pouvais rester ici dans ses bras chaleureux. C'était la première fois depuis que Sasuke était parti que je me sentais enfin vivant et heureux. Malgré que la personne à côté de moi n'était pas totalement Sasuke ce n'était pas si grave.

- Tu es heureux ici? demanda l'hybride

- Hn, c'est amusant comme tu es passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement, souris-je

- Vous vous voulez que je vous vouvoie?

- Non, j'aime quand tu me tutoies. Dis-moi, est-ce que le vrai Sasuke est amoureux de moi?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre malheureusement mais si jamais ce n'est pas le cas. Le_ vrai_ Sasuke ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il rate. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de fantastique Naruto.

- Mais tu es né de mon imagination, c'est comme si tu étais forcé de m'aimer, répliquai-je

- Peut-être mais pour moi cela ne fait pas une grande différence. Tu es Naruto. Comment expliquer ça? Je pense que l'amour est un sentiment un peu particulier, je sais que j'ai été créé à partir des souvenirs que tu avais de Sasuke mais les sentiments ne viennent pas de là. Tu me voyais au début comme un rival alors que dans ton monde j'étais ton meilleur ami, j'étais déjà ton prince charmant. Maintenant regarde-toi, tu as enfin compris une chose important. Je suis né pour ça te faire comprendre où était ta véritable place, elle est auprès du _vrai_ Sasuke et non avec ces folles.

- Je ne comprends pas, tu as été créé pour que je découvre de qui j'étais réellement amoureux? M'étonnai-je

- C'est cela, tu sais chacun représente dans ce monde un de tes désirs les plus profonds. Tu voulais que je sois près de toi, que je t'aime, que je te respecte comme un égal, que je te protège. Entre autre que je sois le "prince charmant" qu'on parle dans les contes pour enfant.

- Itachi?

- Tu voulais le comprendre mais tu connais mon frère il est aussi énigmatique que le personnage qu'il incarne. Tu lui as laissé la chance que mon vrai moi n'a pas osé donner.

- Tsunade?

- Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi elle incarne la buveuse folle.

- En référence avec le chapelier fou, dis-je en écarquillant les yeux, tu l'as toujours trouvé un peu folle comme le chapelier surtout quand il s'agit de saké.

Nous rîmes en chœur tellement c'était amusant de rire d'un défaut d'une personne. Ce défaut était tout de même fondé sur de solide base. Je regardai Sasuke avant de continuer la conversation.

- Jiraya?

- Tu t'en voulais de sa mort, de ne pas avoir pu le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour toi. Sa mort t'avait beaucoup troublé même ce monde l'a ressenti. Jiraya était passé d'un homme pervers à un homme respecté et sage.

- Sakura?

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Disons qu'ici c'est ta marraine la bonne fée comme dans les contes. Tu l'as toujours appréciée mais elle n'a jamais eu la place de princesse. J'ai gardé du début jusqu'à la fin mon rôle de prince charmant. Comme quoi, je ne quitte pas facilement mon trône, vois-tu?

Il prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index.

- Je tiens trop à toi. Si le _vrai_ Sasuke était comme moi et qu'il a eu vent des petites manigances de Tsunade, tu peux parier qu'il t'enlèverait de ce village idiot pour t'enfermer dans un endroit où personne ne te trouvera. Je t'aurai gardé près de moi, je t'aurais fais mien un nombre incalculable de fois pour que jamais tu oublies à qui tu appartiens.

Je rougis devant le ton sensuel qu'il employait, mon coeur battait la chamade. Je devais être maso car l'idée que Sasuke me fasse tout ça m'exciter à un tel point que je pouvais sentir un début d'érection. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi j'avais qualifié Sasuke de prince charmant car c'était le cas. Pendant ce long, je ne rêvais que d'une chose que Sasuke apparaisse et m'enlève des griffes de ces femmes. Je voulais vraiment tout ce qu'avait dit le Sasuke-charmant.

Je me jetai à son cou pour l'embrasser, j'avais vraiment besoin de lui, ici et maintenant. Je montai sur ses cuisses alors qu'il posa ses mains sur mes fesses. J'étais heureux tellement que je frottais mon érection contre la sienne. Je gémissais contre ces lèvres. Je voulais aller plus loin mais il m'éloigna de lui.

- Non, tu ne dois pas Naruto, tu dois le faire avec le _vrai_ Sasuke pas avec moi, dit le prince charmant, je refuse que tu perdes ta première fois avec une illusion sortit de ton propre monde.

- Dans ce cas, comment je sors d'ici? M'impatientai-je

- Tu dois chasser Madara de ton monde et en reprendre le contrôle.

- Mais c'est dur! M'exclamai-je

- Pas vraiment, tu reprends peu à peu le contrôle de ton monde et maintenant il suffit juste d'un peu de concentration. Tu pourras ainsi faire partir le corps étranger de ton corps. Pour cela, tu dois reprendre ta place de grand chef. Un combat est pour ça nécessaire.

- Je dois affronter Madara, répliquai-je

- Hn et le plus tôt sera le mieux pour tout le monde.

- Dans ce cas demain matin, nous attaquerons.

La nuit s'était passée tranquillement, le lit était plus que confortable. D'un côté c'était moi qui avais créé cette chambre à mon image. Tout ce monde, je l'avais créé de mes propres mains ainsi que les personnages qui y vivent.

J'avais réfléchi à un moyen de vaincre Madara avec Kurama malheureusement tout semblé aller droit vers le mur. Nous devions être plus que prudent car le sorcier noir cherche une chose mon ami à neuf queues. Nous ne voyions qu'une solution combattre et virer l'être maléfique de mon monde.

Sasuke m'avait d'ailleurs après conseillé de fermer ce monde à clé pour que plus jamais quelqu'un d'inconnu ne vienne perturber le doux équilibre de mon monde.

Le lendemain, j'étais vêtu d'une magnifique armure en argent confectionné par ma marraine la bonne fée, j'avais nommé Sakura. Cette dernière l'avait créé pour me permettre d'avoir une protection supplémentaire face à Madara. Un renard vint vers moi et je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre qu'il s'agit du Kurama que j'avais créé dans mon monde. Je ris en entendant le vrai Kurama râler disant qu'il était dix fois mieux que ce renard de "pacotille" comme il le disait si bien.

Sasuke était également vêtu d'une magnifique en argent avec une couronne en or avec quelque rubis dessus. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Sasuke assis sur un cheval blanc. Je compris que j'étais vraiment allé loin dans mon imagination. Comme le disait Sakura: "souvent les princes charmants sauvent leurs promises sur un beau cheval blanc", Sasuke en avait un.

Je ne crois pas que le vrai en possède un donc j'incruste cette magnifique image dans ma tête pour ne jamais oublier Sasuke sur un cheval blanc.

Nous nous avancions vers le champ de bataille. Je voyais le soleil se lever sur ces contrées. Cet événement faisait crier de joie tous nos soldats, heureux de revoir le soleil et non des nuages sombres.

- Tout ceci c'est grâce à Messire Naruto! s'exclama Itachi, si nous voulons continuer à vivre, combattons contre le sorcier noir!

Des exclamations déterminées retentirent dans la plaine aussi sombre que le bois qu'on avait vu. Seulement, des herbes vertes poussèrent par centaine sous nos pieds. Des fleurs renaissaient, des papillons rouges naquirent de cet événement. Mon monde reprenait vie peu à peu. Je ramenai la vie parmi la végétation.

Soudain, des bruits de cor retentirent au loin et je vis Madara vêtu d'une armure avec des nuages rouges. Son éternel masque orange cachant ainsi sa véritable identité. Mais je pouvais aisément sentir son Sharingan dans son œil droit. Sasuke se mit devant moi comme pour me protéger.

- Je vois que tu es ici Naruto, dit l'homme

- Quittez immédiatement ce monde! Cracha Sasuke

- Pourquoi dont? Tout ce que je veux c'est Naruto, vous n'avez rien à voir dans cette histoire. Si vous me remettez votre "Messire Naruto", j'épargnerai vos vies.

- Hors de question, répliqua mon prince.

- Je vois que tu t'obstines. Dans ce cas, ramenez-moi Naruto et tuez les autres! ordonna Madara.

Le combat débuta et le renard Kurama me demanda de descendre de son dos pour rester près d'Itachi. Je courus vers le chat alors que tout le monde se battait pour affronter les hommes de Madara. Mon ami posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Tu risques d'être secoué, dit-il

Je ne comprenais pas sa phrase et tout d'un coup, j'eus l'impression de m'être fait transporter. J'écarquillai les yeux voyant que j'étais derrière Madara. Ce dernier ne nous avait même pas remarqués. Je sortis mon épée et j'allais le trancher de ma lame mais je ne pus que passer au travers de son corps. Je tombai durement sur le sol alors que mon épée partit loin de moi.

Madara posa son pied sur mon armure.

- Je vois que tu es prêt à te rendre et à me remettre Kurama, dit-il avec une voix mesquine.

- Non, tranchai-je, jamais, tu ne me voleras quoi que ce soit. Je ne te laisserai pas Kurama, ni mes rêves, pas même ce monde.

Je le regardai sévèrement poussant son pied pour récupérer mon épée qui gisait plus loin. Je pointai mon arme en direction de Madara qui riait.

- Tu crois que tu pourras me battre avec une arme comme celle-ci? Rit-il fortement.

" _Tu reprends peu à peu le contrôle de ton monde et maintenant il suffit juste d'un peu de concentration _" me rappelai-je

Je devais me concentrer, c'était mon monde, celui que j'avais inventé. Il possédait tous mes rêves, tous mes espoirs, tout ce que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir, Sasuke à mes côtés, Jiraya en vie, mes parents toujours présents, Kurama autre part que dans mon corps.

Je n'allais pas laisser Madara détruire tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

Je regardai mon ennemi avec une lueur déterminé. Je sentais que ma lame avait changé et je m'élançai sur Madara le poignardant. Ce dernier fut surpris sentant sans doute la douleur.

- La prochaine fois réfléchit avant de prendre le monde de quelqu'un, soufflai-je avant d'enfoncer ma lame plus profondément dans son corps.

Madara s'écroula au sol avant de disparaître dans un nuage de cendre. Ce n'était pas le vrai Madara mais une copie. Je regardai étonnamment Sasuke qui vint m'enlacer fortement.

- Tu as sauvé ton monde, dit-il montrant les forêts qui revivaient de nouveau.

- Vous nous avez tous sauvé Messire Naruto, s'inclina Itachi, votre monde vous attend désormais.

- D'abord, j'ai une tâche importante à accomplir. Sasuke, je te confie les clés de mon monde, souris-je donnant une clé argenté à mon prince, un prince charmant doit également garder et protéger la personne qu'il aime.

Il vint m'embrasser tendrement et je répondis à son étreinte.

- Si jamais le _vrai_ Sasuke ne veut pas de toi. Sache que je suis là, dit-il.

Je souris alors qu'une porte blanche apparut. J'embrassai une dernière fois Sasuke avant de courir vers la porte pour retrouver le monde réel.

Je me retrouvai de nouveau près de l'arbre avec le grand trou.

- Bien joué, dit une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Madara.

Je me redressai vivement regardant mon adversaire.

- Je t'ai vaincu, plus jamais tu viendras dans mon monde pour semer la terreur, répliquai-je sèchement.

- Un jour, Kurama sera à moi, vous pouvez en être certain "Messire Naruto", s'inclina-t-il avant de disparaître.

Je souris, j'avais tout de même gagné une bataille mais je n'avais pas gagné la guerre loin de là.

Je retournai à Konoha où j'étais désormais vêtu d'un kimono blanc avec une ceinture jaune. Dans mon dos, il y avait mon éternel rond rouge, marque de la famille Uzumaki. Je voyais Tsunade avec mes prétendantes qui semblaient se défier. Je soupirai alors que l'estrade était comme un échafaud. Les musiques retentirent comme pour annoncer mon arrivé. Les filles se turent impatientes de voir la suite tandis que moi, j'étais comme un condamné.

Je marchai sur les premières marches de l'estrade pour rejoindre la scène. Tsunade était présente avec sa bouteille de saké dans sa main. Je regardai les filles présentes mais aucune d'elle ressemblait de près où de loin à mon prince charmant.

- Alors Naruto, laquelle choisis-tu? demanda Tsunade impatiente.

Je regardai les filles qui semblaient totalement hypocrite, elle souriait alors que je savais dans le fond leur vil plan.

- Je... Je choisis... soufflai-je

Soudain, un fumigène explosa sur l'estrade et je sentis quelque chose prendre ma taille comme pour m'éloigner de cet endroit.

Tsunade hurlait à l'enlèvement alors que je ne me débattais pas du tout. Je me retrouvai rapidement dans une pièce sombre avec mon "kidnappeur". Je souris me disant qu'il n'y avait sans doute qu'une personne pour faire une telle chose pour moi.

" _Si le vrai Sasuke était comme moi et qu'il a eu vent des petites manigances de Tsunade, tu peux parier qu'il t'enlèverait de ce village idiot pour t'enfermer dans un endroit où personne ne te trouvera. Je t'aurai gardé près de moi, je t'aurais fais mien un nombre incalculable de fois pour que jamais tu oublies à qui tu appartiens. _"

- Sasuke, murmurai-je

La personne semblait tressaillir alors que je m'avançai vers lui dans le noir.

- Te voilà enfin, souris-je

- Naruto? dit-il d'une voix qui montrait facilement sa surprise, comment savais-tu que c'était moi?

Je le coupai en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Disons que j'étais aidé et que je connais ton petit plan pervers.

- Mon plan pervers? Déglutit-il

- Tu voulais me séquestrer, m'enfermer loin de toute civilisation, me prouvant par un plus deux que je t'appartiens, dis-je d'une voix sensuelle, sinon pourquoi serais-tu venu?

Malgré la pénombre, je pouvais le voir réfléchir avant de soupirer.

- Je ne sais pas qui est ta source mais c'est effectivement ça, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

- Ma source? Un certain prince charmant du nom de Sasuke Uchiha

Je savais qu'il ne comprenait rien à mon charabia mais je m'en fichais, Sasuke était et restera mon prince charmant.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont partir à notre recherche? Demandai-je

- Non, Sakura a été mise au courant depuis un moment déjà. Il faut dire qu'elle est très protectrice avec toi, soupira Sasuke

- Ce n'est pas ma marraine la bonne fée pour rien, souris-je

- De quoi tu parles? S'étonna Sasuke

- De mon pays des merveilles, un monde où tu es mon prince charmant, où les fleurs sont magnifiques, où Tsunade n'est qu'une buveuse folle, où mes parents sont encore en vie, où Sakura est ma marraine la bonne fée...

- Attends! Ton prince charmant? Me coupa-t-il

- Et jamais détrôner, souris-je

- Et tu es qui pour moi?

Je rougis avant de l'embrasser.

- Un prince charmant à forcément son fiancé, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres

Ces dernières s'étirèrent avant de souffler.

- Je crois que cette idée me plaît drôlement, murmura-t-il.

Cette nuit-là était là plus belle de toute ma vie, je m'étais donné à lui encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise ces trois mots magiques "je t'aime".

Une seule personne possède la clé de mon coeur, de mon monde. Il s'agit de Sasuke Uchiha et ce sera toujours lui qui la possédera

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
